


Your Fault

by ssJono



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluffy?, M/M, beach, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssJono/pseuds/ssJono
Summary: Returning to the beach where Mary is buried Neil and Andrew have a chat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one today hope you enjoy!

Neil had to stop walking for a long moment, and Andrew drew to a halt at his side. Their road trip had brought them long and far but Neil had expected to be setting foot on that beach again. In his mind the beach was black sand and fierce waves not the golden paradise with a gentle ebb and flow in front of him. Andrew normally wouldn’t have held his hand in public but still Neil felt the familiar warmth in his palm.  
“This is where my mom’s buried,” Neil said slowly. Andrew was quiet at his side almost waiting for what would come next. “I miss her.”  
Neil never thought he’d actually say those words aloud but there they were for Andrew to hear and judge. But he wouldn’t judge he’d take it in and accept it. Because though Neil knew his mother had stood by him there was a different feeling to having Andrew by his side when he came back to the beach. Andrew said slowly, “What was she like?”  
“Awful,” Neil admitted, “Absolutely horrid, between her and my dad I shouldn’t be standing here let alone standing here with you about to join a professional Exy team. She’d probably castrate me for even considering it and then patch me back up because I was her son. It was a hard life knowing she cared enough to keep me alive but it was by her rules. Her conditions.”  
“Then fuck her,” Andrew muttered, “If she saw you were happy and was still a bitch then you don’t need her in your life.”  
“Andrew,” Neil whispered. He turned to see the rigid set of Andrew’s jaw and the look in his eyes.  
“Are any of the scars from her?” Andrew asked his eyes raking up and down Neil. For a moment Neil felt very vulnerable, and very aware of the scar on his cheek. It was the most obvious one but Andrew knew that story, he knew most of the stories now of Neil’s damaged body. Every detail of how his Kevlar vest had saved his life from a bullet. The way his father had decided that an iron to the back was most appropriate punishment.  
“One,” Neil admitted but it was a scar Andrew hadn’t known he’d seen. One that no doctor would fix but a counselor could give it a good go. A mark that Andrew had been repairing since the day he handed Neil a key to the Colombia house. His lips tugged up in a small smile at the memory and Andrew’s face fell into a quizzical look. Neil added, “But that one is fading.”  
Andrew narrowed his eyes slowly, putting together the pieces of Neil’s words. It was in Andrew’s nature to find the details and when he did he rolled his eyes. With a deadpan expression Andrew replied, “You are sentimental aren’t you?”  
“Only recently,” Neil said pretending he couldn’t see the twinkle in Andrew’s eyes. “Your fault of course.”  
“My fault?” Andrew questioned.  
“It’s always your fault,” Neil said dropping his head, “It’s your fault I stayed when everything she taught me was screaming at me to leave. It’s your fault that I’m still alive today because you said you’d have my back and you did. It’s your fault I’m happy because no one else could possibly make me smile when I feel like shit. I blame it all on you, every last thing.”  
“Except one thing,” Andrew amended, “It’s your fault that I’m still here.”  
“And is that okay?”  
“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”


End file.
